1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pitched roof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of forming the conventional roof of this type comprises the steps of providing a ridgepole as a top edge, providing side by side a multiplicity of rafters slantingly extending from the ridgepole, laying a sheathing plate over the rafters, and covering the sheathing plate with, for example, a roof tile material.
The method of forming the conventional roof like this further comprises the steps of fixing the ridge pole onto pillars, and successively providing a plurality of horizontal crossbeams each having a difference in height relative to the ridgepole, and providing the rafters originating from and slantingly extending on both sides of the ridgepole and supported by the crossbeams.
In the above-mentioned conventional roof structure, the ridgepole and rafters are initially fixedly positioned with each other. Accordingly, providing that it is desired at the time of remodeling to alter the height or slant of the roof, the entire roof frame composed of the ridgepole, the crossbeams and rafters needs to be rebuilt, which disadvantageously leads to a troublesome work and increased remodeling cost. More inconveniently, this remodeling work must be performed on a large scale, and hence it is impossible to reside within the house under remodeling.
In addition, the conventional roof structure described above needs a multiplicity of pillars for supporting the ridgepole and crossbeams, which adversely leads to a complicated and high-cost roof frame structure. Furthermore, the presence of the multiplicity of pillars may reduce an available space in an attic, which possibly make it impossible to utilize the attic as a storeroom.